


сюр какой-то

by bazarova



Category: Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Китэк чувствует себя не то уже мёртвым, не то умирающим прямо сейчас. Совсем как этот год, доживающий сегодня свой последний день.
Relationships: Jeon Woosung | Chillin Homie/Lee Kitaek | Mckdaddy
Kudos: 6
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	сюр какой-то

**Author's Note:**

> какой год, такая и новогодняя открытка от меня, лол
> 
> очень-очень люблю кхх уже много лет, и вот рискнула ступить на эти земли (мне очень страшно, а ещё я пьяная)

Китэк закрывает дверь и ждёт, пока на телефон придет оповещение от системы безопасности, мол, всё нормально, сигнализация включена. Роллеты опускаются бесконечно долго и с душераздирающим скрипом, разносящимся по всему пустующему и тихому переулку. Старые, давно пора менять, в очередной раз думает Китэк, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу и потирая успевшие замёрзнуть ладони. На улице стыло, как и положено в конце декабря. Синоптики, эти известные вруны, даже обещали осадки в виде снега к ночи.

Прежде чем выйти на залитую огнями улицу, он бросает прощальный взгляд на эпилептически мигающую вывеску «Ритуальные услуги» и мысленно запрещает людям умирать пару дней, чтобы он мог, наконец, надраться до зелёных чертей в своей конуре. Хотя, наверное, нельзя такого требовать от других, когда сам чувствуешь себя не то уже мёртвым, не то умирающим прямо сейчас. Совсем как этот год, доживающий сегодня свой последний день.

Когда Китэк выныривает на главную улицу, его со всех сторон стискивают возбуждённый гомон торопящихся занимать столики в по праздничному оформленных кафешках парочек и орущая отовсюду музыка. Он чувствует себя лишним и очень неуместным среди этой пестроты в своём глухом чёрном пальто и с унылой рожей. Спрятав руки в глубоких карманах и сгорбившись, Китэк протискивается сквозь расплескивающую радость толпу и старается никого не задеть, чтобы ненароком не заразить своей усталостью и общей разбитостью. Закуривает на ходу не сразу из-за ветра, затягивается, в плечо влетает какая-то размалеванная до ужаса девица и вышибает едва начатую сигарету из окоченевших пальцев. Девица ойкает, подняв взгляд на его перекошенное лицо, и Китэк видит, как с неё стекает веселье. Поморщившись, он ей кивает в ответ на попытку извиниться и шагает в сторону, чтобы её пропустить.

Надо было сразу идти переулками, думает он с досадой и сворачивает ещё раз, прячась в приятном полумраке. Пусть ни черта не видно, и домой добираться дольше, но хоть никто никому настроение не испортит. Китэк пинает попавшуюся под ноги мятую банку из-под Колы, создавая себе музыкальное сопровождение, банка мечется перепуганным зайцем и звякает на весь квартал. Войдя в раж, Китэк не сразу слышит возню, задушенные вскрики и звуки ударов, доносящиеся откуда-то из темноты. Район этот старой постройки, дома низкие и стоят близко друг другу в каком-то хаотичном порядке, создавая будто специально укромные закутки для того, чтобы в них кого-нибудь зажать.

Китэк щурится, силясь разглядеть кто и кого там так самозабвенно мутузит и никак не может решить, хочет ли он в это дерьмо влезать. Напороться на неприятности будет некстати, но и трое на одного нечестно как-то.

— Эй, — рявкает он и пинает банку в темноту. Звуки ударов затихают.

— Дядь, тебе чего? — угрожающе, но вместе с тем тревожно. Китэк досадливо цыкает. Какой он нахрен «Дядя» в свою тридцатку? Ну, морда помятая, конечно, но не дядя он ещё всяко. Обидненько даже как-то.

— Пиздуйте отсюда, пока копов не вызвал, — темные силуэты не двигаются с места и вроде переглядываются между собой, — давайте-давайте, я сделаю вид, что ничего не видел.

Он демонстративно вытаскивает телефон, готовый набрать номер, если на него вдруг решат набычиться, но в густой тени только напоследок хорошенько пинают свою притихшую жертву и бросаются врассыпную с придурошным улюлюканьем. Как пить дать вчерашние школьники.

— Вот крысеныши, — сплевывает Китэк и, порывшись в карманах, закуривает ещё раз. Хочется быстрее домой, выпить пива, припасенного специально на сегодня, и завалиться спать, но избитая куча в оранжевом квадрате света только что зажегшегося окна не двигается. Если тут сейчас кое-кто загнётся, этого кое-кого наверняка отвезут в ближайшую больницу, и уже завтра Китэка вполне возможно вызвонят на работу, потому что все остальные в их конторе семейные и разъехались. Ну нахрен.

Он подходит ближе и присаживается на корточки. Светлые волосы, закрывающие лицо, чёрная куртка, торчащие сквозь дыры на джинсах угловатые коленки. Совсем пацан.

— Цел? — Китэк тормошит его за плечо. Плечо дёргается под рукой, а сам пацан втягивает шумно воздух носом. Больно ему что ли настолько? — Если всё хреново, давай вызову Скорую.

Молчание. Пепел с сигареты падает на чужую макушку. Ну упс.

— Ну? — Китэк тычет пальцем в плечо посильнее. — Помощь нужна, или ты просто бухой?

Он бы не удивился. Сам таким был лет десять назад: вечно обдолбанным мечтателем в модно подранных штанах. От него такого остались теперь только татуировки и пирсинг, остальное как-то всё поистерлось да смылось. Как цветная краска смывается с осветленных волос.

— Нет, — хрипит пацан и, качнувшись, садится условно ровно. Волосы лезут ему в глаза, и он пятерней зачесывает их назад, являя миру ободранную кожу на скуле. Мордой его что-ли по асфальту возили?

— «Нет, не бухой?» или «Нет, помощь не нужна»?

— Не бухой. Нормально я, — хлопает себя по карманам, вытаскивает наружу раздолбанный телефон и негромко выругивается:

— Охуеть дал прикурить.

— Тебе бы в больницу, — Китэк поднимается на ноги, чувствуя как хрустит колено, и отстранённо думает, что ему бы тоже не мешало уже к врачу: скрипит весь, как старая телега.

Пацан, освещенный светом из окна, всё сидит задницей на земле и, осоловело моргая, разглядывает раздавленный экран и отвалившуюся заднюю крышку своего телефона, вертит его по всякому, будто тот от этого верчения-кручения станет обратно целым.

— Не сиди так, яйца отморозишь, — Китэк легонько толкает пару раз его по ноге, обутой в красный конверс, — позвонить дать?

Тот заторможенно мотает головой из стороны в сторону и, кряхтя и матерясь, всё-таки встаёт. Тощий, долговязый и с самого Китэка ростом. И физиономия у него, кажется, смазливая настолько же, насколько перепачканная. Но вроде не разбитая в край. В тусклом свете не очень понятно.

— Мне некому звонить, — говорит он и, кривясь, утирает нос рукавом. Рукав грязный.

— А пойти тебе такому разукрашенному есть куда?

— Не-а, — пацан ёжится. Видать тоже мёрзнет, а может его передёргивает от осознания своего одиночества. Китэка бывает передёргивает. — Я не местный.

Китэку неловко почему-то. Надо бы двигать домой к пиву и кровати, а не торчать здесь на холоде. Да и пацану тоже не по себе: переминается с ноги на ногу и жамкает нервно край тонкой куртки. Может ему даже стыдно. Китэку десять лет назад было бы стыдно, попади он в такую жопу.

— Ну, я пойду. Спасибо за то, что… — как-то через силу выговаривает пацан и поднимает подбородок, словно эта поза сделает его менее избитым и униженным. На самом деле она делает его только смешным. — Ну ты… вы поняли, дядь.

Он коротко кланяется и бочком обходит по широкой дуге, не отнимая взгляда от китэкового перекошенного от очередного «Дядь» лица. Как зверёк запуганный, боящийся, что его сожрут, стоит ему повернуться к хищнику спиной. Свет из окна гаснет. Китэк зевает. Челюсть хрустит, пародируя колено.

— Блядь, — произносят они одновременно с пацаном, поскользнувшимся в своих кедах на наледи. Китэк реагирует заторможено, ловит пацана уже почти у земли за шкварник, но тот всё равно прикладывается лицом об его, Китэка, ботинок. Под пальцами холод не то цепочки, не то ошейника, за который Китэк поднимает это горе луковое на ноги и, кажется, ненароком душит.

— Ну ты пиздец проблемный, — пыхтит он и, заметив чужой расквашенный нос, выругивается ещё раз. Шлёпает пацана по ладоням, закрывающим лицо, силясь разглядеть масштабы катастрофы, но ничего толком не видать. Китэк почти вслепую трогает чужой нос, пальцам мокро. Тяжело вздыхает. Всё-таки угробился. От судьбы, видно, не уйдешь.

— Эй, сопляк, — Китэк шуршит упаковкой бумажных платочков, которую обычно предлагает своим рыдающим клиентам, и всовывает её хлюпающе дышащему пацану в руки, — тебе пиво уже пить можно?

— Я не сопляк, — гундосят ему в ответ и звучно высмаркиваются, вполне подтверждая звание «Сопляк», — меня зовут Усон. И пиво мне можно. А что?

***

Усон шмыгает все два квартала, что они молча идут до квартиры Китэка. Сверху начинает сыпать обещанный утром снег, и нахохлившийся воробьём Усон ловит крупные воздушные хлопья языком и не глядит под ноги. Вот придурок, думает Китэк и дёргает того за рукав, уводя с пути проезжающей мимо машины.

Уже у двери, в третий раз неправильно набирая код замка замёрзшими пальцами, Китэк запоздало соображает, что подобрал на улице какого-то ребёнка и притащил к себе, вместо того, чтобы сгрузить в первой попавшейся больнице или дать денег на такси и отправить домой. Откуда в нём эта сердобольность только взялась? И правда стареет? Его мать, помнится, тоже лет эдак в тридцать начала котят с улицы домой носить. Видно это что-то такое наследственное.

— Ну чего застрял? — говорит Китэк, когда Усон так и застывает за порогом, не решаясь зайти, — не сожру я тебя. Заходи и дверь закрывай, не май месяц.

Щелкнув по выключателю, Китэк привычно ворчит на не сразу загоревшуюся лампочку под потолком и пинает с дороги так и не убранную на полки летнюю обувь к стене. То лень, то некогда, то сил нет, то лето уже снова настало и вроде можно и не убирать. В крошечной прихожей тесно, и пока он разувается и возится с пуговицами на пальто, не знающий куда себя приткнуть Усон умудряется уронить оставленный ещё осенью в углу зонт. Китэк оборачивается на грохот и сразу же зажмуривается.

Усон в своей ярко желтой толстовке буквально выжигает привыкшую к монохрому сетчатку, под закрытыми глазами так и остаётся светлое пятно, похожее на пылающий факел. Китэк давит прохладными пальцами на веки, надеясь хоть так унять этот пожар, и оглушающе в стоящей тишине квартиры выдыхает ртом.

— Дядь, ты… Вы чего? — доносится обеспокоенное.

— Да какой я тебе нахер «Дядя»?.. — Китэк убирает ладонь от лица. Слишком цветной Усон, кажущийся абсолютно чужим и лишним в этом царстве вечной серости и обшарпанности, никуда не девается и не становится менее красочным. Наоборот, под светом лампочки теперь лучше видны и сожженные тысячу раз краской волосы, и красный след на стесанной, наверное, об асфальт скуле, и непонятная под глазом надпись, и приличный слой косметики, которым старательно прятали все подростковые прыщи на подбородке. — Ты что, бьюти-блогер?

— А? — Усон вскидывает брови и приоткрывает рот от удивления. Зубы у него неровные, один на другой наползает, у самого Китэка тоже так было в детстве, но мать быстро заковала всю его челюсть в железки, мол, чтобы улыбаться не стыдно было. Зубы нехотя встали на место, но улыбаться Китэк так и не научился нормально. Только скалиться.

— Штукатурки на морде больше, чем у моей бывшей, — отзывается Китэк, вешая пальто и забирая чужую изгвазданную куртку. Лёгкая не по погоде. Если постирать сейчас, то к утру должна просохнуть. — Ванная направо. Аптечка под раковиной, полотенце принесу сейчас. И что-нибудь, во что тебе переодеться.

Пока тот отмывается, Китэк, вздрагивающий с непривычки от каждого звука, издаваемого не им в его всегда пустой квартире, переодевается в домашнее, запускает стирку и даже пытается немного прибраться. Глухое безразличие вдруг сменяется давно позабытым чувством смущения из-за наваленных по углам коробок, которые он так и не удосужился разобрать после стремительного переезда два года назад. Он уже и не помнит что в них, проще, наверное, будет их вытащить на помойку как есть, а не проводить археологические раскопки.

В ванной что-то гремит и рушится, Усон сдавленно матерится, а Китэк вспоминает, что не предупредил о плохо прикрученной полке. Она постоянно падает в самый неожиданный момент. Здесь вообще всё разваливается, потому что Китэк сам разваливается, теряет год за годом что-то важное вроде способности заботиться о себе. Вроде способности улыбаться. Вроде способности что-то чувствовать.

— Извини… те, — Китэк с унылой рожей оборачивается к сконфуженному Усону, отвлекаясь от горы грязной посуды, — от меня одни проблемы.

Китэк боится, что сейчас снова ослепнет из-за его дурацкой толстовки, и с облегчением выдыхает, когда упирается взглядом в свою чёрную футболку с растянутым воротом. Таким Усон вполне вписывается в его, Китэка, мир.

— Если ты попытаешься назвать меня дядей ещё раз, я заставлю тебя прикручивать полку обратно.

— Предпочитаете «Папочка»?

Китэк упускает тарелку, которую намыливал до этого, обратно в раковину. Усон снова задирает вверх подбородок и выглядит не смешным, а ершистым и наглым. Но всё ещё избитым, хоть теперь и с заклеенной пластырем ссадиной.

— Можешь звать меня оппой.

Усон закатывает глаза из-за китэковой неудачной попытки пошутить и, скрестив руки на груди, приваливается плечом к холодильнику.

— Имя у оппы есть?

Вопрос вводит в ступор, Китэк проматывает в голове все события вечера назад, потом обратно вперёд, и с тупой ясностью понимает, что так и не представился. И что Усон какой-то совсем уж отбитый. Сам Китэк никуда бы не пошёл с незнакомым мужиком.

— Китэк.

Усон удовлетворённо кивает, потом внимательно разглядывает забитую татуировкой руку Китэка и выносит вердикт:

— Крутая татушка, Китэк-хён.

— А твоя — полная хрень, — Китэк указывает на его скулу. — Что написано?

— «Кто предостережен, тот вооружен», — проводит почти нежно самыми кончиками пальцев по чернильным иероглифам, — значит, что не стоит волноваться, если ты готов к бою.

Китэк, памятуя обстоятельства их знакомства, фыркает и повторяет:

— Полная хрень.

Усон молча насупливается, плюхается на стул у стола и ощупывает свой пострадавший нос. Выглядит неплохо, кровь больше не идёт, но назавтра скорее всего всё равно будет отёк. Китэк вытаскивает из холодильника банку пива и протягивает её Усону.

— Оберни полотенцем и на нос.

— А я думал, ты мне выпить предлагаешь, — Усон аккуратно прижимает импровизированный компресс к переносице, — до полуночи всего ничего. Не хотелось бы встречать новый год на трезвую голову.

— Я бы на твоём месте радовался, что встречаю новый год с головой целой, — Китэк шарится по полкам в поисках чего бы пожрать: с этими приключениями он напрочь забыл зайти в магазин. Чешет задумчиво затылок. — На выбор есть рамён очень острый и рамён просто острый.

— Я острое не ем, — Усон морщится, — да забей, не надо ничего.

— Как знаешь.

Повисшую между ними неловкость можно руками пощупать, Китэк долго возится с упаковкой лапши. Привычная тишина вдруг давит и нервирует, Усон ёрзает на стуле, а стул под ним скрипит, и это тоже раздражает. Китэку хочется куда-нибудь уйти и остаться опять одному. Он, наверное, вообще разучился быть с кем-то. И трепаться просто так.

— У тебя морда постная такая, будто умер кто-то.

Каждый день, про себя хмыкает Китэк. Иногда и не один раз. Рутина жизни. Не только его, а вообще. У всего есть начало и конец, середина может быть разной, но финал один для всех. Некоторые, правда, умирают до того, как добираются до фактического завершения своего существования.

— Это моё обычное лицо, — говорит Китэк, обернувшись, — я с ним родился. Дай сюда пиво.

Усон протягивает ему банку обратно, Китэк сдергивает с неё полотенце и снимает кастрюлю с плиты. Без особой надежды лезет в холодильник: упаковка пива соседствует с бутылкой молока, которым он отпаивался после очередного захода с коллегами по барам района в конце прошлой недели. И не открытая пачка имбирного печенья, непонятно как оказавшаяся в холодильнике.

— Ты издеваешься? — Усон переводит немного ошарашенный взгляд с кружки наспех подогретого в микроволновке молока на печенье, а потом на Китэка, севшего напротив. — Ты не издеваешься.

— Рамён ты есть отказался, — Китэк невозмутимо пожимает плечами и тянет за язычок на пивной банке, — а на голодный желудок пить чревато. Что мне с тобой делать, если напьешься?

Часы на подоконнике пищат. Полночь. Китэк ударяет легко банкой по краю кружки с молоком и салютует Усону:

— С Новым годом, пацан.

Тот кивает машинально и, обхватив кружку ладонями, отпивает. Над верхней губой у него остаются молочные усы, делающие его ещё младше. Усон надкусывает задумчиво печенье и также задумчиво жуёт, глядя в одну точку. След от укуса на печенье нервирующе неровный.

— Сюр какой-то, — Усон макает кусочек печенья в молоко. — Это самый странный день за всю мою жизнь.

— Скучная у тебя жизнь.

— У тебя тоже.

— У меня тоже, — соглашается Китэк и тянет из чашки бесконечную лапшу. Аппетита нет, да и пиво не идёт, ложится неприятной горечью на языке и приносит с собой лишь тревогу, а не долгожданное расслабление.

Они долго молчат. Усон хрустит пахнущим специями печеньем, Китэк хлюпает лапшой и прихлебывает пиво. Чувство абсурдности и неправильности происходящего доходит до кишок и остаётся там вперемешку с рамёном и пивом, вызывая неясную тошноту. Прав пацан: полный сюр.

— А ты ведь не намного меня старше — Усон укладывается грудью на стол и подбородком на ладони. — И красивый. Только заёбанный очень.

Китэк от неожиданности пускает пиво носом, а этот засранец хрипло смеётся и жмурится, кажется, довольно.

— Если бы не знал, что у тебя в кружке, — произносит он сипло, — решил, что ты надрался.

— Надраться тут ты собираешься, судя по количеству бухла в твоём холодильнике, — и возвращает вопрос, с кривой улыбкой, — что мне с тобой делать, если напьешься?

— Не хочу я с тобой напиваться, — Китэк отставляет почти пустую банку и понимает, что не соврал ни на йоту. — Ты мне весь настрой сбил, паршивец.

— Я к тебе не напрашивался в гости, — улыбка Усона становится совсем широкой, — ты сам.

— Не бросать же тебя там было с разбитой мордой.

— Другой бы бросил, — Усон зевает и трёт кулаком глаза. Сонный и с так и не стертыми белыми полосками над верхней губой. Хочется убрать следы пальцем. — А ты — нет. Потому что, ну… Красивый.

— Что-то не то с этим молоком, — бурчит Китэк после паузы, — и с тобой.

— Со мной всегда что-то не то.

Стиральная машина оповещает о том, что её работа на сегодня закончена, и Китэк находит повод свернуть их странную беседу, ведущую одновременно в никуда и куда-то. Вытаскивая влажные и пахнущие порошком чужие вещи, выясняется, что отдельно от Усона жёлтая толстовка не наносит никакого урона, Китэк бесстрастно развешивает её на сушилке, а его глаза щиплет разве что от усталости после слишком длинного, насыщенного на события дня.

С кухни слышится сигаретная вонь, заставляющая нахмуриться.

— Эй, это последняя пачка!

Китэк подходит к начавшему кашлять от резкого окрика Усону, выдергивает сигарету у него из пальцев, добивает в две глубокие затяжки и пихает в пивную банку.

— Не хмурься так, — Усон приподнимается на стуле, — морщины будут.

От касания чужого тёплого пальца к своему лбу Китэка дёргает, как от удара током. Он натыкается на стул позади, и тот опрокидывается, гремя на всю квартиру. Место, куда Усон ткнул, чешется и печёт.

— Твои шмотки к утру должны просохнуть, — говорит Китэк, отходя подальше. В голове оглушающе верещит сигнализация, оповещая о вторжении в личное пространство. — Постелю тебе на кровати.

— А ты?..

— Посплю в кресле, — отвечает Китэк и думает "Если смогу". Он и на кровати-то толком не спит.

Усон укладывается очень долго: сначала восторженно пищит "Охуеть траходром", а потом, кажется, не может выбрать в каком углу огромной кровати ему лечь и перекатывается с одного края на другой, возится с одеялом и мнёт подушку. Посторонние звуки всё ещё заставляют Китэка нервничать на пустом месте и хотеть убавить громкость до минимума. С живыми во всех отношениях людьми оказывается очень тяжело. Когда он уже готов придушить Усона своей же подушкой, тот вытягивается наискосок и очень тихо шепчет:

— Спокойной ночи, хён.

***

Китэк просыпается в кресле, накрытый по самый нос своим одеялом с кровати. Скрипящий и хрустящий всеми суставами, болящий. На столике рядом стоят стакан с водой и почти пустая пачка сигарет, с запрятанной зажигалкой внутри. Вот говнюк мелкий, всё скурил.

Дома тихо и очевидно пусто. Во рту горчит. Китэк чиркает колёсиком, высекая ослепляюще яркую искру, закуривает, упиваясь мёртвой тишиной новогоднего утра и своим одиночеством. С противоположной стены с потрепанного чёрно-белого плаката, подаренного ему сто лет назад кем-то из давно потерянных друзей, на него скалится гиена, и Китэк скалится ей в ответ. Его жизнь, наконец, вернулась в привычное русло, обрела знакомые монотонность и монохромность. Стабильность.

Из зеркала в ванной на него смотрит его опухшее лицо, больше похожее на маску. Посмертную. Китэк долго чистит зубы, пытаясь избавиться от горечи на языке и запаха истощения, которым от него несёт на километры вперёд, и снова обещает себе в новом году больше спать и меньше пить.

Раздаются писк открываемого замка и грохот в очередной раз упавшего зонтика в прихожей. Китэк выглядывает на звук. По ногам тянет холодом. Усон в своей убийственной желтой толстовке и с раскрасневшимся от мороза снаружи лицом врывается вместе с ароматом кофе и шуршанием пакета. Кажется, что вокруг него искажается пространство: всё обретает цвет и объём, появляются звуки и запахи. Становится живым. Китэк, не справляясь с этим всем, зажмуривается на миг. Глаза и лоб затапливает боль, похожая на ту, что бывает при мигрени, она держит его в напряжении немного, а потом отпускает, позволяя приоткрыть тяжёлые веки, позволяя подышать свежим воздухом улицы.

— Я купил нам кофе, — Усон свободной рукой заправляет выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо, — и кое-чего пожрать, — встряхивает пакет. — Не знаю, правда, что ты ешь. Судя по холодильнику — ничего.

Он стягивает свои красные кеды с налипшим на подошву снегом и после аккуратно ставит их у порога. Здесь никогда ничего так аккуратно не стояло.

— С Новым годом, хён.

Губ Китэка касается улыбка.


End file.
